This invention relates to coffee makers and more particularly is directed to a device for replenishing a commercial coffee maker with treated water.
Untreated tap water is not satisfactory for replenishing coffee making machines because tap water has various impurities which adversely affect the taste and aroma of coffee. Using replenishing water from a tap that is equipped with an efficient filter produces coffee of satisfactory flavor but, unfortunately, tap water or filtered tap water causes lime scale formation and, in addition, causes corrosion of interior surfaces of a coffee making machine, especially the hot surfaces of heating elements. For this reason, it is advisable not only to filter tap water, but also to treat the filtered tap water to prevent scale formation and corrosion. The problem, therefore, is to provide a conveniently usable water replenishing device that not only filters tap water, but also treats the water for the protection of the coffee making machine against scale formation and corrosion.